dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Backpack Adventure
Dora's Backpack Adventure is a Dora the Explorer VHS tape featuring episodes from its 1st season. Supplements # Coming To Videocassette # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer # Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer # Now Available On Videocassette # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bear, Blue's Clues & Dora the Explorer) # SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer # Peanuts VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video (90th Anniversary) (2002) # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Travels In Many Different Ways (Short Version) # Backpack # Face The Jigsaw Puzzle (Short Version) # Big River # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Dora the Explorer Credits (Backpack! & Big River) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nick Jr. Pigs Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video (90th Anniversary) (2002) Episodes *Backpack *Big River Face Segments # Face Travels in Many Different Ways (short version) # Face the Jigsaw Puzzle (short version) Facts *The episodes from this VHS can be seen on the DVD version of Rhymes and Riddles. *Instead of having two Nick Jr. Face segments, this VHS has three Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the opening Nick Jr. kids bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Little Bear (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) Variant), one in between episodes 1 and 2, and one after episode 2 and before the closing Nick Jr. Kids bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Little Bear (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) Variant) *This is the officially the last Dora the Explorer VHS to have a closing Nick Jr. Face segment, although the closing Nick Jr. Kids bumper followed it, unlike the Blue's Clues and Little Bear VHS's from the 90's decade. *This is the only Dora the Explorer VHS to use Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song at the end after the second episode and before the closing Nick Jr. Kids bumper. **This is also the last Nick Jr. VHS to use Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song at the end of the tape. *This VHS has three Nick Jr. Face segments, one involving traveling, one involving a jigsaw puzzle and the other featuring Face's very very short goodbye song. *The Face Travels segment would later be seen on the 2002 VHS of Little Bill: "Merry Christmas, Little Bill". *The Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song segment was previously seen on the 1996 VHS of Eureeka's Castle: "Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle", the 1997 VHS of Little Bear: "Meet Little Bear", the 1997 VHS of Allegra's Window: "Play Along With Allegra & Friends", the 1997 VHS of Gullah Gullah Island: "Dance Along With The Daise Family", the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Birthday" and the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Rhythm & Blue". Alternate covers Dora's Backpack Adventures Spanish VHS Cover.jpg|Spanish VHS - "Dora's Backpack" Category:Merchandise Category:VHS Tapes Category:2002 Category:VHS